


First Feeding

by TheEeveeTamer



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Leo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood Drinking, But in a healthy standard A/B/O way, Consent, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Hunting via seduction, Knotting, M/M, Omega Takumi, Omega Verse, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Takumi, Scent Marking, Snark, Teasing, Vampires, possessive leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEeveeTamer/pseuds/TheEeveeTamer
Summary: Sex appeal, he'd learned, was the easiest way for an Omega to hunt. It was the easiest way for any vampire to hunt really, but especially his kind. It was practically lesson one in the so-you-think-you-can-be-a-blood-sucking-monster curriculum.He knew Leo probably had a body count to rival all of the Greek Gods combined; it was just a fact that Leo used to hunt like that. It was how they’d met… But Alphas didn’t need to hunt like that as long as they were strong enough to overpower their target. After they’d mated Leo had promised not to have any more sex with his food, and Takumi just didn’t see how he was okay not having that respect reciprocated.





	First Feeding

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sleeping on some of my Tumblr requests so here I am now to catch up!

He clicked his fingernails against the glass in his hand. Booze didn’t do anything for him anymore, but they were at a bar and it was only polite to buy something. He was already beginning to miss it because a little liquid courage would have made this a whole hell of a lot easier. He glanced nervously around, only slightly comforted by the fact that Leo was watching just outside of his peripheral vision.

It was not a reputable establishment, and certainly not the kind Omegas liked to frequent. It was the kind of bar that dissatisfied Alphas went to so they could get a little too drunk before stumbling home to their haggard mates and children. It didn’t take long at all for one to try and pick him up.

Takumi downed the drink and pretended to laugh as the guy chatted him up with compliments and thinly veiled innuendos, and before he knew it the guy was dragging him by the hand toward the bathrooms in the back. He glanced nervously back at the bar, where Leo gave him an encouraging nod.

_ Don’t worry. Just like I told you. _

He felt dirty. Unclean.

He wasn’t scared. He knew Leo was there at the other end of the bar, waiting to swoop in and rescue him if anything went wrong. It was his first time feeding from something that wasn’t a plastic medical bag, so there was  _ plenty  _ that was liable to go wrong.

There was zero preamble or foreplay. As soon as they were in the relative privacy of one of the disgusting bathroom stalls the guy grabbed him by the waist and slammed his back against the flimsy plastic, fingers already fumbling with the button on his jeans.

He could feel his heart beating in his throat a mile a minute. Intellectually he knew,  _ he knew  _ that he had to do this. Leo had explained the process to him over and over again.  _ Get him alone. Get him relaxed enough to put his guard down. Feed. _

But the Omega part of him screamed against it. The only thought running through his head:  _ This is not Alpha. _

He panicked. He couldn’t fuck this guy, he couldn’t even stand the thought of it! Without thinking he sunk his teeth into his neck and drank. It was sloppy and messy, he barely managed to get any in his mouth. His fangs didn’t quite pierce the vein properly and the guy thrashed and fought and Takumi’s teeth gouged his flesh further as they were forcibly torn away.  _ Gods  _ this man was probably going to bleed out on the floor from his mistake.

The venom from his bite finally started working and the Alpha collapsed on top of him, all of his weight pinning him to the wall. Takumi dropped him to the floor and ran out, covered his bloody face with his hands and prayed no one looked too closely at him before he got to the car. Leo looked shocked, and it didn’t take a genius to figure out that he’d fucked up.

Leo would go and fix it. Leo always fixed things.

It took about ten minutes for the blonde to return to the car. As soon as he got in he pulled his jacket off and handed it to his shivering mate. A tacit  _ here, everything’s fine. Don’t worry, okay? _

He spent the entire drive home muffling his sobs into that piece of fabric.

“This was a mistake. I don’t have the stomach for this.”

“Everyone is always a little messy on their first hunt, you’ll be fine.”

“It’s not that!” He stuffed his face back into the jacket. It muffled his words but he was sure Leo could still hear him.

“It’s not  _ just  _ that.” He corrected himself. He didn’t want to make light of a man being murdered, after all. “He… He tried to fuck me.”

Leo slid his right hand over his knee in a comforting gesture. Takumi covered it with one of his own. He knew Leo wouldn’t be mad… He’d  _ told  _ him he wouldn’t be mad, but it was nice to have that affirmation after the fact.

“I’m not surprised. You’re gorgeous,” Takumi blushed at that. “And you’re an Omega. Sex appeal has always been how your kind hunt.”

“Well, I don’t like it. I  have  a mate! Doesn’t it make you jealous?”

It made Takumi crazy. He knew Leo probably had a body count to rival all of the Greek Gods combined; it was just a fact that Leo used to hunt like that. It was how they’d met… But Alphas didn’t _need_ _ _ to hunt like that as long as they were strong enough to overpower their target. After they’d mated Leo had promised not to have any more sex with his food, and Takumi just didn’t see how he was okay not having that respect reciprocated.

“Of course it does.” His Alpha growled, eyes forward on the road. They were almost home. “But you need to eat too.”

“I don’t want to.” He shook his head. He didn’t know how to describe himself, but  _ monster  _ came pretty close. He had a feeling Leo knew it, too. It was the only explanation for what he said next.

“Come on love, you didn’t even kill him.”

“I didn’t?”

“You didn’t take nearly enough blood for that.”

It had felt like so much at the time… He’d stained the sleeve of his shirt completely when he’d wiped the traces off of his mouth. And the gash in his neck… He shuddered.

“I still don’t want to do it anymore. What if I just kept drinking from those bags?”

“Those don’t provide enough nutrients. It’s fine to start, but if you want to stay healthy you need fresh blood. It’d be like eating nothing but rotten food.”

They pulled into their driveway, but neither of them made a move to get out of the car.

“Come on,” He sniffled and wiped the snot and tears from his face. “There’s got to be another way, right?”

The blonde looked conflicted at the steering wheel for a moment, eyes a million miles away before he responded.

“There… There might be one other way.”

“Well? What is it?”

“Let’s get you inside first, hm?”

Leo bundled him up in his arms and carried him into the house. They settled in on the bed, the shivering Omega curled tightly against his Alpha’s chest.

Leo only explained once he’d stopped sniffling into his mate’s jacket.

It was long and complicated. He explained the science and biology, but the gist of the explanation was… Well…

“You’re joking, right?”

“Do I seem like the type that would joke about something this serious?”

He pushed himself out of Leo’s lap and shook his head.

“Come on! I’ve heard  _ a lot  _ of lines, but  _ my dick can nourish you  _ has got to take the cake.”

“It’s not a line! Takumi-”

“I will  _ happily  _ suck your dick, you don’t have to lie to me.”

Leo grabbed him by the chin and held his eyes steady. He knew without the words that Leo was dead serious, but his mate offered them anyways.

“I’m not fucking with you. I have lived for a  _ long  _ time and I have met  _ plenty  _ of couples who do it this way.”

He huffed loudly, spitting his bangs out of his face in the process.

“Why didn’t you tell me about this before, then?”

“I didn’t want you to feel like it was your only option. It’s, uh, got a bit of a history...”

The implication was not lost on him. Still, he’d rather not have a repeat of what had just happened.

“I’d rather suck your dick than be sexually assaulted in some dive!”

“Fair point.”

He released Takumi’s chin.  _ Gods  _ he was still starving, so this had better work. The Omega wasted no time before he sank to his knees between his Alpha’s legs.

“So we just… Do it like normal? I don’t have to do anything special like bite your knot?”

Leo flinched at that. “Please, gods, do  _ not  _ bite my knot.”

He shot him a smirk, white canines glinting menacingly in the moonlight. A visible shudder ran down his mate’s spine.

“Takumi-” He warned.

“I’m just fucking with you, geez!” He rolled his eyes

“You know how we Alphas feel about our knots.”

“Yes, yes, the whole world revolves around your dick.” He nuzzled the fabric of his pants. “I’m still not sure if I believe this’ll work but…”

He licked his lips in anticipation. The taste of another Alpha was still on his tongue, the smell in his nose. He wanted it  _ out. _

“... But?” Slim fingers wove their way into his hair as he freed Leo’s cock from his pants. He held him firm, but not in the way Takumi usually liked. Leo normally pulled and pressed his head closer. Now he pushed back, hesitation clear.

Takumi frowned up at him. It was true he wasn’t sure if this would work, but Leo was the vampire expert between the two of them. He  _ knew  _ he didn’t need to make up some ridiculous line about nutrients to get Takumi to do this, so why would he lie? But Leo seemed worried that was the case.

“I’m willing to risk it.”

The grip on his hair slackened, but just a little. He whined as he tried to push his head forward again, only to be foiled. He was needy and desperate and he still had  _ Alpha  _ smell all over him, but not  _ the right  _ Alpha smell. Cigar smoke and cheap beer and BO and basically the exact opposite of everything Leo smelled like. He was past the point of caring; he just wanted his mate.

“Okay, fine, it was a joke. I believe you. You know I trust you, Leo.”

The pressure holding his head still finally released. He nuzzled the inside of Leo’s thigh, doing his best to erase the scent still clinging to his skin from the bar.

“Just making sure.”

Nails raked through his hair a few times, smoothing out what he’d disturbed in their little tug-of-war.

Blow jobs were something of a new thing for him. Not in general, no. He’d had  _ plenty  _ of experience with them prior to the whole becoming-a-vampire thing. There were just, well, some extra  _ concerns  _ that came along with the transformation. The fangs were a lot longer and sharper than he was used to. He couldn’t even stop biting holes in his own lip, so putting his mouth anywhere near his mate’s dick hadn’t seemed like such a good idea.

But he was still thirsty. It hadn’t been slaked in the slightest by his botched attempt, and if this was the only way to satiate himself… Well, he’d always been a quick study.

He licked his lips again. Leo was still only semi-hard before him.

_ Well, at least if I fuck it up he’ll heal pretty quickly. _ None of his fang marks had lasted more than a day or two due to vampires’ insanely fast healing times, so hopefully the same would apply for more… Sensitive injuries.

He hadn’t gone this slow since the first time he’d done this, back when he was a dumb and inexperienced teenager. He swiped his tongue over the head, got a sense of where he should and shouldn’t be putting his teeth. The tips were sharp but the edges were blunted, so he found that as long as he didn’t skim the ends along the shaft Leo didn’t seem to mind too much.

It took them a couple of tries to get right. Leo only hissed in pain twice, which he was counting as a win. His mate’s fingers guided him gently, nudging him around and correcting him when he slipped up. It was strange; Takumi didn’t find the experience particularly arousing. Maybe it was because he was so nervous about hurting his Alpha, maybe because he realized that  _ this  _ was how he was going to have to eat all of his meals from then on, or maybe it was because he was less than an hour out from almost killing a man in a seedy bar bathroom. Either way it hadn’t really set him off, but Leo seemed to be enjoying himself and that was enough to make the Omega in him preen.

He ended up using his tongue, mostly. He popped the head in his mouth and sucked, occasionally taking it deeper and swiping the flat of his tongue over the underside. It didn’t take long at all to get Leo stiff and hot and bothered under his ministrations.

Dribbles of precome laced his tongue. It tasted sweet, not salty like a human’s or metallic like Leo’s normally did. In the back of his mind he wondered if that meant something, but he was too far gone at this point. He didn’t care what it meant he just knew he wanted more of it; it was like danging food in front of a starving man.

He was sure his pupils were blown wide as he stared up at the sweaty face of his Alpha. Leo’s eyes were closed, mouth half open as a moan tore from his throat. Another rumble of satisfaction tore through his chest at the sight.

Takumi took him deep again, the tip of his cock pressing at the back of his throat, and he felt the knot catch on the back of his teeth as he began to pull back. Close, he was so close.

Leo groaned and dragged his head back down. The knot swelled behind his teeth and locked itself in his mouth. The firm grip on his hair softened into relaxing strokes, silently urging him to breathe and not panic. He’d never had the -- let’s say pleasure -- of having an Alpha spring a knot while still down his throat. It definitely wasn’t a pleasant sensation, but the comforting hand in his hair and the soft words of encouragement were enough to make the experience not completely horrible.

He swallowed around the cock in his mouth as semen filled his throat, dragging out a few more aftershocks and  _ even more _ cum, and he really was fighting a losing battle to swallow it all down  _ and _ breathe  _ and  _ keep his fangs out of the way  _ and  _ not dislocate his jaw in the process. His Alpha thrust his hips forward a few more times, and Takumi was sure that if he still possessed a gag reflex then it probably would have been triggered by now.

But the thirst was  _ finally  _ gone.

He begrudgingly pulled himself up and settled on his mate’s lap.

“I cannot believe that worked.”

“Have a little faith in your master next time, hmm?” He kissed along the glands of his neck, scenting him and drawing out a satisfied moan from the Omega.

“Don’t call yourself that, weirdo.” He grumbled sleepily. Leo had told him it was pretty common to be exhausted after a first feeding.

“I  _ am,  _ though, in a strictly technical sense. But we can have all the arguments you want over it in the morning.”

Leo quietly detangled their bodies and helped him get undressed, and before Takumi could complain the blond had removed his own shirt and pulled it over Takumi’s head. He was suddenly awash in his mate’s scent, any fear of any other Alpha smell was quickly erased. A small gesture and a big statement. Takumi dragged the shirt up to his nose and took a deep breath, a gentle purr forming in his chest. His mate had clearly been a bit more bothered by the little scene in the bar than he’d let on.

The blonde brought out a washcloth, and once his face was cleared of any spit, blood, or cum Leo tossed it away and they settled into bed.

**Author's Note:**

> The full text of the request:
> 
> "Hey, I wanted to request a Leokumi vampire au, where after being in a relationship for some time Vamp!Leo consensualy turns Takumi and then has to teach him how to live as a vampire (things like flying, limitations etc.). I want it to be Omegaverse, where Omega!Vampires can feed indirectly through their mate's semen. Takumi chooses that option to 1. keep their victim count low, and 2. because he prefers being intimate with Leo over getting close with some guy to feed. Thank you for doing these!"
> 
> Here's my Tumblr if you ever want to see more Leokumi trash, or make a request of your own: https://theeeveetamer.tumblr.com/


End file.
